


New

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: A new born and the challenges they face.





	

Kurt and Blaine had read a lot of books for new parents, had been given advice and they felt they were ready to handle a new born. Spoiler alert: they weren’t.   
Kurt was seriously considering jumping off the balcony or throw her off it. The first time he thought about it he told Blaine and both of them broke down. But after talking with other parents it was normal to think it.   
They ended up getting used to the noise and the fluids everywhere and the mess. And when they thought there would be nothing new, it came the tantrums.   
Blaine was shopping with Tracy and she wanted the cookies. Blaine said no because they had at home and she just dropped to the floor and started crying. Blaine sat her on the cart and just told her to calm down and they could talk later.   
She was the first baby from the glee club so it was a new experience hanging out with them. They arrived and she was looking around Sam house and she didn’t do anything.   
Kurt didn’t relax because he knew something wrong would happen but he talked with everyone and it was just like high school.  
-It’s different seeing you as parents-said Mercedes-You look more mature  
Tracy was watching Caillou and Blaine was glaring at the TV. Kurt hit him and Blaine looked at him and drank wine.   
-Well I don’t know if more mature-said Kurt-but more responsible.   
-It’s a new experience-said Sam  
Kurt and Blaine nodded and they watched Tracy change the channel to Dora the explorer. A new experience but a rewarding one.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
